


Uh, oops?

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Eren is stuck in the middle, Had to do it, Hints of sexual relationship, Levi is good at revenge, M/M, Mikasa is kind of a bitch, Slight Humor, Some Ereri lovin', Tea spilling, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oops," she stated in a bored tone, "Must've tripped."</p><p>Levi's lips quirked at the end and Mikasa's eyes widened for a moment. In a flash, Levi yanked, Eren stumbled and it happened. Eren crashed against Levi's chest in an awkward position, the hand holding his shirt pulling him upright and Levi's lips crashing onto his own in a searing kiss.</p><p>"Oops," Levi mimicked,"Must've lost my footing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh, oops?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fan-work I came across a while back and I wrote a drabble about it. I decided to post it after a few months of forgetting about it x.x I'm not English, so please excuse any errors and feel free to correct me. :)  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--  
And with a splash of hot tea, the entire dining hall fell silent. Barely anyone dared to gasp, whisper or even breath as they witnessed the sight. 

\--

Mikasa groaned, thoroughly irritated and furious as her eyes caught sight of a short figure and raven hair. Levi seemed to think he was perfect, she thought bitterly as she watched him. He flinched when someone brushed against him or tried to shake his hand and pushed anyone aside without a second thought. Sure, he had this big name he lived up to but honestly, can one be so conceited and self-absorbed?

What bothered her even more was the fact that her precious Eren followed him like a lost puppy. The bloody midget hurt him, both physically and emotionally, barely sparing Eren a glance or a scrap of appreciation. Still, Eren was stupid and didn't listen to her as always. If only she could knock some sense in to his thick skull and-

He did it again! She rose from her seat, glaring knives at the oblivious corporal who pushed passed Eren with an angry snap which sent Eren away with a scowl and hurt expression. She moved, quickly, weaving through the tables and then suddenly turning her head in a different direction and then bumping against a chair. She stopped and her arm jerked, the tea cup tipping forward and its contents spilling out. 

\--

Tea splashed onto his face, drenched his hair, rolled off his chin and slid down the back of his neck and sides of his face. His stormy eyes snapped up to meet Mikasa's own and she had the nerve to challenge his gaze. 

"Mikasa!" Eren's voice rung somewhere as the rest of the room fell completely silent.

"Oops," she stated in a bored tone, "Must've tripped." 

Levi let out a breath, his face still impassive and not giving any emotions away. She waited for his response, wanting to put him in his place even if it was the last thing she did. His arm shot out to the side just in time, grabbing hold of a shirt's fabric and curling his fingers firmly into the soft material. Eren let out a yelp as he was caught before he could reach Mikasa and get her to back down and apologize. 

Levi's lips quirked at the end and Mikasa's eyes widened for a moment. In a flash, Levi yanked, Eren stumbled and it happened. Eren crashed against Levi's chest in an awkward position, the hand holding his shirt pulling him upright and Levi's lips crashing onto his own in a searing kiss. Eren choked on the inside, his heart doing those strange jumping things and his knees going weak. He could feel his ears and face heat up in a instant but his mind was blank. 

Levi pulled away and released Eren's shirt, the loss of support causing Eren to drop to the floor. 

"Oops," Levi mimicked,"Must've lost my footing." 

Mikasa was red with fury and bit her lip so hard, the skin broke and she tasted the tang of copper on her tongue. 

"Know your place." He stated, turning around and walking away.

The room went into an uproar the moment he went through the door. 

"Tsk. I can still hear, shitty brats." He murmured as he descended up the stairs.

\--

"Captain." 

A soft knock, hesitant and almost afraid. Levi frowned, his head lifting to stare at the door.

"Come in." 

The door tentively opened and a mess of brown hair popped in before the body slowly followed. The corners of Levi's mouth twitched and he returned his gaze to his previous task. He slipped his boots off and pushed them to the side before looking up at Eren. The boy was fiddling with his fingers, his face beet red and his eyes cast down, avoiding him.

"Well? Is there something you needed?" He asked, leaning back slightly.

"I...I wanted to apologize, s-sir." He whispered.

"Whatever for?"

"My...sister. S-she went too far." Eren confessed, finally looking at Levi.

Levi sighed, letting his hand run through his drenched hair and pushing it back, away from his face. Eren gulped, his cheeks flushing even more, why did he have to be so sexy?

"Yes. She did. But judging your behaviour, I did too."

"Sir?!"

"I shouldn't have used you like that, no doubt you are struggling with your feelings already and now I complicated it even more." 

Eren's eyes widened and Levi stood, moving towards the shaking teenager. Eren moved back with every step Levi took forward, until finally, his back bumped against the wall. Levi closed the distance,his hands resting at the sides of Eren's head, trapping him between his body and the wall. Eren slumped slightly, staring widly at Levi when they were on eye level. 

"You alright, brat? You look a bit...hot?" Levi teased. 

Eren furiously shook his head and tried to look away. Levi grabbed his chin between his right thumb and forefinger.

"I didn't say you can look away."

"Captain...you...I-I'm..." 

Eren took a shaky breath and his worried eyes peered into Levi's stormy blue-grey ones. 

"Beautiful, little brat, aren't you?" Levi muttered.

"Ehh?!" Eren yelped.

"Tell me," Levi whispered as he leaned in closer, his knee resting between Eren's legs and dangerously close to Eren's groin, "Was all that pining after me real?"

Eren's mouth fell open, his body shaking and he grabbed onto Levi's shoulders as lips brushed over his ear.

"Y-yes." He stated, deciding to just stick with the truth.

"Good." Levi smiled against his skin.

Levi's tongue trailed over Eren's earlobe and took it into his mouth, suckling it.

"Ngh, w-what are you doing?" Eren whispered, his grip tightening.

Levi pulled away to brush his lips against Eren's jaw.

"I'm giving you what you want." Levi stated before pulling away entirely.

\--


End file.
